Oh, Dios mio, eres niño
by Honey-Ve
Summary: España va de compras con un pequeño Lovino, en busca de ropa para el pequeño. Todo iba bien, hasta que el español reconoce un detalle en el pequeño que le cambiara la vida. Este es un universo alterno donde España cree que Romano es niña .


-Lovi, vamos a comprarte ropa.

(España aun cree que Lovi es una niña)

-No quiero.

-Vamos, Lovi, ¡Mírate! Tus vestidos ya están muy gastados.

-No.

-Si no vas por las buenas, iras por las malas. ¿Vamos?-Antonio pone una cara de _"por favor, Lovi, te lo estoy suplicando"._

-¡No quiero!-grita Romano, arrojando un mantel que tenía en las manos al suelo.

"_Bien, esta niña malcriada no quiere, así que tendré que ponerme duro… ¡pero es que no puedo! Es demasiado tierna como para retarla"._

El integrante del Bad Friend Trio, a pesar de no querer, agarra firmemente la mano de Romano, y lo lleva, casi arrastrando, hacia la puerta.

-Vamos a ir, te guste o no.

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!-refunfuña Lovi-¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

Pero España no cede.

-Sácate el delantal y ponte una chaleca-Antonio no se atreve a mirar al menor, quien patalea como endemoniado.

-¿Y cómo demonios crees que lo hare si me tienes esposado a ti, bastardo?

España se da cuenta de ello, y se sonroja.

-En…entonces vamos a tu pieza, ¡y habla como niña, boca sucia !...¡y deja de patalear!

Los dos, como padre e hijo, van a la habitación de Romano, sin soltarse en ningún momento de las manos del otro. España le saca el delantal y le pone una chaleca por medio de un extraño procedimiento-ya que no se atrevía a soltar a Romano, puesto que _"esta niña es muy traviesa_"-

-¡Listo, vamos!-Antonio salió de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo lo contrario a su acompañante.

Cruzando las calles de la ciudad, el español saludaba a prácticamente todo ser viviente que se le atravesara. _"Este bastardo es muy sociable",_ pensaba Lovino.

Luego de unas cuantas manzanas, llegaron a la tienda "Le petite boutique", atendida, precisamente, por un curioso francés.

-Bonjour, mon cheri. Comment ḉa va?

-Hola, Francis. Gracias, estoy bien. Y por favor, español conmigo, español.

-C'est bien, Espagne-insistia el francés. Luego, se dio cuenta de la agradable visita-¡Mi querida Romana! ¿Cómo estas, mademoiselle?-Abandonó su puesto a la entrada de la tienda y se abalanzó sobre Romano, abrazándolo afectuosamente…demasiado.

-¡Suéltame, engendro del demonio!-al igual que con su "padre", Lovi comenzó a patear el estómago de Francia.

-¡Oh, que niñita mas malcriada! ¡Parece un chiquillo!-esta última frase la "lanzó" hacia el español, mirándolo con una expresión de complicidad.

-O…ok, entonces, ¿Qué se les ofrece? Los atenderé personalmente- "1313".

-No, Francis, no necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Merci beaucoup-España no intenta esconder su expresión de aburrimiento.

-¡No te preocupes, si a mí no me molesta! Por el contrario…

-¡NO! Para eso vengo yo-Mientras tanto, Lovi hacía de todo por soltarse de España, quien tenía la atención puesta en otra parte.

-Por favor, no seas mal amigo …¿acaso no somos amigos?-aprovecha de poner una cara de suplica y tristeza a la vez.

España logró sentir algo en el corazón. _"Este tipo sí que sabe conseguir lo que desea…lo sabe muy bien"_

-Bueno, ¡BUENO!-Acepta, frente a este franchute cargante que más se puede hacer…

-¡Les ayudaré a buscar lindos vestidos para Lovi!-Francis se emociona y se va corriendo en busca de alguna tenida que calce perfectamente a la personalidad de Lovi: "Va a ser difícil, ¡pero no imposible!".

-Bueno, Lovi, vam…-España mira hacia abajo, pero-¿Lovi? ¡Lovi! ¿Dónde te metiste?-Y lo logró, el pequeñuelo se escapo.

España estaba desesperado buscando al menor, tanto dentro de los camarines como por debajo de la ropa tirada en el sueño. Hasta que…

-¡Lovi! ¿Por qué te escapaste?

El susodicho estaba embobado mirando a una joven madre que, acompañada por su hija, iba vestida con una mini falda y altos tacos, imagen que no permitió la fuga del menor.

España no sabía que pensar. "¿Acaso Lovina es lesbi…no, debe ser la edad, no sabe lo que hace". Aprovechando la distracción del menor, fue y lo tomo por la cintura, y se lo llevó al probador de ropa, con el chico bajo el brazo. Se veían divertidos.

-¡¿Qué…que?! ¡Suéltame, maldito infeliz!-otra vez, pataleo tras pataleo.

Justo cuando llegaron frente al camarín, apareció Francis, con un sinfín de vestidos para la _"pequeña"._

-Bien, aquí traje lo que encontré. Ahora …¿te ayudo a probártelos?-El francés se le acerco a Lovi, con maldad en el rostro.

-NI lo sueñes, "amigo"-esta última palabra la expreso con cierta ironía-Vamos, Lovi, a probarse la ropita.

-NI lo sueñes- lo imitó el pequeño-. No me voy a poner esa ropa de niña-se enojo.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, que te vista como hombre, con una camisa y corbata, o con un traje de Spiderman? Nada de amurrarse, ve a ponerte estos vestidos.-Suavemente, España empujaba al italiano por la espalda, llevándolo directo al probador, mientras el chico murmuraba quien sabe que cosas_- "Al fin_".

El español se sentía realizado.-Listo, Francis, vuestro trabajo ya acabo, puedes continuar atendiendo tu boutique.

-No, primero quiero ver a este pequeño con sus vestidos. Compláceme en algo, aunque sea en esto-"*-*"

-No, váyase de aquí-al igual que con Lovi, España empujaba a Francis por la espalda.

-Pero…pero…-"No importa, Francis igual atacara"

-¿Listo, Lovi? ¿Puedo abrir la puerta'

-¡No, infeliz! Espérate un poco.

-¿Tanto te demoras con un solo vestido? ¡Ya han pasado casi 10 minutos!

En efecto, Lovi no osó en apurarse; al contrario, apenas entro al camarín se sentó en el suelo y se quedo ahí, mirándose en el espejo y sacándose los mocos. Luego del grito del español, se acordó del vestido y, rápidamente se lo probó. Le quedaba perfecto, salvo por un detalle: es de niña. El francés, al final de todo, tiene buen gusto.

-Listo-abrió la puerta, no si una expresión de rabia.

España quedo impactado.

-OH, Lovi …¡que linda te ves! *O* ¡Te lo llevo!

-Ya, vámonos-salió del camarín, y emprendió camino directo hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Quedan muchos más por probar

"Oh, maldito bastardo infeliz desgraciado", pensaba …¿Quién? Lovi, por supuesto. Y se fue de nuevo a encerrar al probador.

-Ten, ponte este-dijo Antonio.

Luego de esta y otras tantas probadas, al fin quedaba el último.

-Toma, el último y nos podremos ir-alargó su brazo con el vestido hacia el menor. Este, lamentablemente, aceptó.

Pasados casi otros 10 minutos, el español se aburrió.

-Lovi, voy a abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-Lovi, la voy a abrir a las 1…

-¡No! Dame unos minutos

-A las 2…

-¡Maldición!

-Y a las…

España quedo impactado. Ahí estaba Lovi, con el vestido abajo, y en calzones. El mayor quedó petrificado. Se fijo en un detalle…

-¡Maldito bastardo pedófilo!-grito Lovi, y cerró la puerta.

Antonio se habría quedado así por mucho tiempo más, si no hubiera sido por un flash de foto que alcanzó a retratar a un pequeño niño en calzones.

-WTF!-España se giro para ver de dónde venía aquella luz, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una cola rubia de cabello. Pero no tenía cabeza para pensar. Se acordó de aquel detalle que le cambiaria la vida por siempre…Un pequeño bulto sobresalía de la ropa interior de la pequeña, ahora…"pequeño".

-¡Oh, Dios mío, eres niño!

Ahora todo calzaba, coño.

xD

Bueno, aquí está mi fanfic, espero que os guste y recibir vuestros comentarios. Gracias por leer!


End file.
